


【翻译】Merry Company

by liangdeyu



Category: In Bruges (2008)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: “一杯基佬啤酒给我的基佬朋友。”Ray说。Ken觉得他这么说不是很合理，因为Ray完全知晓他是个双性恋。





	【翻译】Merry Company

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Merry Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912422) by [cygnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnes/pseuds/cygnes). 



Ken不想确切告诉Harry他是怎么遇到Ray的，他也非常他妈的清楚Ray不会告诉Harry，所以这茬儿解决。事实是他俩都有点为此尴尬。Harry所知仅有Ray是一个朋友的朋友的儿子或者类似的玩意儿，家人的朋友，更像是。某个Ken已经认识了很久而且毫无保留地信任的人。考虑到所有的事情，这也许是多此一举了。

“我不会被搞屁股”是Ray在他俩单独相处时说的第一句话。

“好的，还有谁说你会了？” Ken说。他有点被冒犯到了，被他一定想要那种特定性行为的暗示冒犯。因为他正找一个男人性交。

“只是想确保那不在计划内，”Ray说，“我知道我大概能为那个得到更多钱，可我还没那么走投无路。”他低下头把双手塞进牛仔裤的裤兜里，但是马上带点挑衅地抬起眼：“而且我不是基佬。”

“我也不是，”Ken说，“我也喜欢女人。”他为不同的理由喜欢女人，为柔软，为温和，为情绪交流的暂时模拟。他喜欢男人是因为他不必同样的小心对待他们。

“那么说，你两种都行？”Ray说，他听起来有点放心了。

“我哪种都行，就像个彻底发疯的混蛋，”Ken说。Ray大笑。这是Ken期待的反应，但它没有完全消除紧张。“如果你不介意我问一下，你为什么要干这个？” Ken说，“如果你不是基佬的话。”

“为钱，你他妈以为呢？”Ray尖锐地说，他再次移开了视线：“我得挣够房租，而且我室友说这很容易。他说我已经为这活儿长着嘴了，只要别把自己噎死就行。”

“你已经在身上长着嘴了，没毛病。”Ken说，半是自言自语。

“听着，要是你不想整我就找别人了，行不？”Ray说。

“冷静点，我没说不干。”Ken说。事实上他有点为这个年轻人难过。他记得那是什么感觉，在伦敦当一个穷苦的爱尔兰人，做一些不想做的事。当然，在他自己来说是去杀人而不是去吸屌，但是归根到底都一样。他们站着对视了一会儿，最终，Ken说，“我不是个该告诉你怎么干活儿的人，不过跪下也许是个不错的开端。”

“哦，日你。”Ray说，但是他跪下了。

“也许摘掉你的眼镜会有帮助。”Ken说，Ray没有给他抖机灵的回应。

看起来岁月静好了大概有十秒钟，正在此时Ray又开始说话了。

“你的老二就跟你其他部位一样肥，是不？”他说。虽然他也着嘴干活儿了。他不是特别擅长这个，但Ken指点着他用力和忍耐，他不得不窒息地拔出来两次，眼里闪着泪花。Ken尝试着不那么粗暴地对待他，他真试了，但是一点点粗暴是这项运动的全部要点。他结束时一只手插在Ray的头发里，老二足够深入他的喉咙到使他噎住。在这事儿干完时Ray一团糟。他的脸红透了，下巴上全是口水，双眼被什么猛烈的东西浸湿了。

“往你脸上洒点儿水。”Ken说。

“我出去之后他们都会知道的。”Ray嘶哑地说。他吞咽了几次，畏缩着。

“他们当然会知道，”Ken说，“你跟另一个男人进了厕所。他们还能想啥？”

“我会被揍出屎来的。”Ray说。

“呃，你之前就该想到的，”Ken说。Ray脸上的血色消褪了一点，但仍有些红晕，他看起来好像立刻要哭。“你一定可以干点别的的，要是你做这个感觉有这么糟的话。”Ken从未像此刻般感觉如此苍老，怜悯着一个眼神悲伤嘴巴肮脏的年轻人，这人刚才被他带进一个脏乱酒吧的厕所里就因为其有个熟悉的口音。

“我全天工作而且没有他妈的一点儿技能。”Ray烦躁地说，带着哭腔。Ken考虑着这个。

“如果我说我能教你一种呢？”Ken说。

“我说了我不会被搞屁股的。”Ray说。

“不是粗暴的工种，你个傻嗨，”Ken说，“我说的是另一种挣钱方式。”不比这种更合法，而且绝对是更犯罪。Ray看起来不适合当个杀手就跟他不适合当个男妓一样 ，尽管如此，也许值得一试。Ray用手面擦了擦眼睛，胡乱抹了两把脸。他戴回了眼镜。 

“哦，那行，”他说，“啥活儿？”


End file.
